


Trouver sa place

by eirame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discours à la Dumbledore, Gen, Hogwarts, Mais Dumbledore est mort depuis longtemps, Métaphore botanique, Poudlard, Serres de Poudlard
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: Une élève de Poudlard est enrôlée par son professeur de botanique pour l'aider à transplanter une liane. Il essaye en même temps de l'aider à trouver sa propre place.





	Trouver sa place

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la cent trente-troisième nuit d'écriture du FoF, forum francophone sur le site fanfiction. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Eden" en une heure. Comme je m'endormais et que j'avais du travail à faire, j'ai dépassé sur les jours suivants.

Jessica Richards s'était réfugiée dans un coin du déambulatoire nord, entre deux piliers sculptés de torsades cannelées et surmontés de chapiteaux aux figures hideusement torturées. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans les souterrains qui abritaient sa salle commune et son dortoir. Elle avait encore entendu, pendant qu'elle passait seule dans un couloir, des élèves de Serdaigle critiquer sa maison. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de les croiser à nouveau à la bibliothèque, et elle trouvait la grande salle à manger trop bruyante. En fait, il n'y avait aucun lieu dans le château où elle se sente vraiment à son aise. Elle n'avait créé que des liens superficiels avec ses camarades de chambre et les autres élèves, et par chance elle faisait partie de ceux sur lesquels le regard des professeurs et des étudiants plus âgés glissait sans jamais s'accrocher : elle se sentait presque transparente dans ce nouvel univers, pas tout à fait anonyme, mais certainement pas remarquable. Ce qui, à tout prendre, était mieux que d'être la cible des autres élèves. Mais un peu solitaire.

Elle était en train de défier du regard l'une des figures du chapiteau quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle.

Elle ne sursauta pas. Elle se retourna poliment pendant que le bruit se rapprochait. Et elle n'avait certainement pas perdu son duel contre la figure du chapiteau.

C'était le professeur Londubat, qui l'aperçut bientôt et lui sourit. Elle hocha poliment la tête en réponse et attendit qu'il la dépasse. Elle fut assez surprise qu'il s'arrête à sa hauteur et la salue par son nom :

« Ah, belle journée Miss Richards ! »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le morceau de ciel qui se découpait entre les deux piliers. Il était d'un gris douteux, et les températures étaient à ce niveau inconfortable où l'humidité froide était pénétrante sans être cependant assez glaciale pour laisser espérer la moindre trace de neige. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, mais son mouvement de tête avait dû transcrire tout son scepticisme.

« Ah oui, le temps n'est pas fameux. Mais ce peut quand même être une belle journée. »

Le professeur Londubat semblait attendre une forme de réponse aux platitudes qu'il venait de lui servir, mais elle resta silencieuse. Il la regardait en souriant, pendant que le silence entre eux devenait gênant. Elle ne se sentait cependant pas assez investie pour le rompre. Ce fut lui qui parla à nouveau :

« Avez-vous un peu de temps à m'accorder Miss Richards ? Je souhaiterais profiter de votre aide pour l'un de mes projets. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, mais une deuxième paire de mains me serait nécessaire pour installer l'une des mes plantes. »

Elle hésita. Même si elle sentait bien qu'il lui en laissait la possibilité, il lui semblait impoli de refuser. Et puis, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas autre chose à faire, avant le couvre-feu, et rendre service à son professeur pourrait toujours être utile. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une proposition déplacée : elle n'avait rien entendu sur lui de ce genre, et il ne semblait pas être un homme de cette espèce.

Elle hocha la tête, et le suivit pendant qu'il repartait en direction des serres.

La serre devant laquelle ils finirent par s'arrêter était fermée à clef et ne possédait aucun numéro. Le professeur Londubat lui en donna l'explication avant même que la question puisse lui venir à l'esprit.

« Cette serre n'est pas encore ouverte aux élèves. La directrice a bien voulu m'allouer le budget pour la construire et l'aménager, mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à perfectionner l'habitat. Les plantes sont encore fragiles, et il est trop tôt pour y conduire des observations et des cours. »

La porte s'ouvrit, et Jessica resta un instant sur le seuil pendant que le professeur s'avançait sous le toit de verre et de fer ouvragé. Contrastant avec le temps maussade de l'extérieur, des sortes de lampes diffusaient une lumière vive et chaude. Elle n'avait pas encore fait un seul pas à l'intérieur, mais elle pressentait une température élevée, presque tropicale, qui fasse honneur à la végétation luxuriante qui semblait y prospérer. On aurait dit un coin de forêt primaire : des arbres s'élançaient vers le plafond, visiblement transplantés tels quels, tandis que des lianes s'enroulaient autour de leurs troncs, que des arbustes vivaces s'élevaient sous leurs branches et que le sol disparaissait sous des plantes multicolores au feuillage plus ou moins dense.

Le professeur Londubat s'était retourné pendant qu'elle contemplait cet agencement.

« Vous pouvez laisser la porte ouverte, une barrière empêche la chaleur et les créatures de s'échapper. Mais si vous voulez bien m'aider, il va falloir entrer. »

Elle hésita, mais décida qu'elle avait envie de voir tout cela de plus près. Elle s'avança dans l'allée, entre les plate-bandes boisées.

« Venez ici, j'ai là une _Orchidacea Vanilla Mutatis_ , une cousine magique de la vanille ordinaire, comme son nom l'indique, et pour qu'elle prospère j'ai besoin de l'enrouler autour de ce _Psidium guajava,_ un arbre commun certes, mais qui est très utile comme support à cette espèce. »

Il lui montra dans un panier une liane enroulée sur elle-même.

« Elle est actuellement en état de stase, pour qu'il soit plus facile de la manipuler, mais je ne peux pas à la fois utiliser ma baguette pour lui rendre sa souplesse, et la guider autour du goyavier. Si vous voulez bien m'aider, nous irons plus vite à deux. »

Elle acquiesça ; cela ne semblait pas très difficile, même si elle pensait qu'elle était un peu petite pour atteindre les branches. Le professeur Londubar dut reconnaître la nature de ses pensées aux expressions de son visage et à la direction de son regard.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez qu'à la faire monter jusqu'aux première branches. Une fois en place, l'orchidée fera le reste du travail toute seule. Elle est juste un peu trop grande pour commencer depuis le sol. »

Il ajouta une recommandation qui ne la rassura pas.

« Prenez cependant garde aux Mamétiques que j'ai encouragés à s'installer dans l'arbre. Ils ne vous feront pas de mal, ils ne sont pas dangereux, mais ils seront peut-être suffisamment téméraires pour s'approcher et commencer à explorer les boutons de l'orchidée : ils sont très friands de cette variété. »

Elle hésita, et il attendit patiemment qu'elle se rapproche. Puis il lui montra comment saisir la liane et la tirer doucement de son panier, pendant que lui-même accompagnait ses mouvements avec sa baguette.

« Doucement, voilà, c'est très bien comme cela, il n'y a que deux mètre à dérouler et ré-enrouler », l'encouragea-t-il pendant qu'elle tournait autour de l'arbre, la plante à bout de bras, sans sentir le poids de la longue tige qu'elle guidait vers sa nouvelle place.

« Et maintenant, autour de cette branche, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, observant le feuillage d'un air dubitatif et se demandant si elle avait vraiment envie d'apercevoir l'un de ces « Mamétiques ». Puis elle continua sur la pointe des pieds, enroulant maintenant la liane autour d'une branche assez basse pour qu'elle l'atteigne.

Ils eurent bientôt fini.

Le professeur et elle se reculèrent un peu, instinctivement, pour contempler le fruit de leurs efforts. Les racines de l'orchidée avaient été enfouies dans le terreau au pied de l'arbre, et tout le reste de sa tige faisait à plusieurs reprises le tour du goyavier, encouragée à se fixer dessus par la baguette du professeur, avant de poursuivre ses circonvolutions autour d'une branche. Elle n'avait heureusement aperçu aucun « Mamétique », quels qu'ils aient pu être.

Le professeur Londubat se remit à parler.

« Vous savez, Miss Richards, il faut parfois aux plantes un peu de temps pour trouver leur place : cela semble si naturel une fois que c'est fait, mais il y a toujours un temps où elles ont besoin d'étendre leurs racines, de déployer leurs feuilles, après une transplantation. Ce n'est facile pour personne de changer d'environnement, et il faut du temps et du soin pour aménager son nouveau lieu de vie. »

Elle se demanda si la fin de la phrase concernait encore les plantes, ou s'il faisait allusion à ces premiers mois à Poudlard.

Le professeur Londubat continua :

« Car les plantes ne sont pas aussi passives qu'elles en ont l'air ; elles n'hésitent pas à modifier leur environnement pour qu'il leur convienne mieux, à créer leur petit espace personnel. C'est tout naturel. »

Et elle était censée faire pareil ? Où ça ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie d'une serre.

« Il faut juste du temps et du soin, et beaucoup d'attention à ses propres besoins », poursuivit le professeur.

Il ne parlait définitivement plus des plantes. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil. Il continuait à regarder l'orchidée nouvellement installée autour du goyavier. Un silence s'installa, qu'il finit par rompre en soupirant.

« Je vous ai assez retenue, Miss Richards. Merci de votre aide il m'aurait été difficile d'y arriver tout seul. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et un bon week-end, si nous ne nous revoyons pas d'ici là. »

Elle n'en avait pas l'intention, et se dépêcha de sortir.

En retournant vers les parties communes du château, elle se dit que les professeurs étaient bien tous un peu bizarres, à parler en phrases sibyllines. Mais il n'avait pas tout à fait tort : elle ne s'était pas encore fait sa place, dans ce nouveau lieu, et il était peut-être temps qu'elle regarde les choses et les gens de plus près, pour trouver ce qui lui convenait. Cela pouvait très bien être une forme d'ambition.


End file.
